Wish you where here
by J'alex13
Summary: Dos almas un deseo.


Wish you where here

Mientras la tarde daba paso a la noche y una molesta luz rojiza entraba por mi ventana causando un reflejo muy molesto en la pantalla de mi televisión, tuve que poner pausa, me levante molesto y cerré las cortinas de golpe, la oscuridad invadió mi habitación y me sentí más a gusto, de nuevo me senté en el pequeño sillón que tenía frente a la pantalla y reanude mi partida en Halo 4, estaba por terminar la campaña en modo legendario, pero los FPS me estaban aburriendo, en eso estaba pensando cuando un golpe en la puerta me obligo a poner pausa de nuevo.

-¿quién es?-pregunte molesto por la interrupción.

-Soy yo hijo, ya es hora de la cena.

-No tengo hambre-mire a mi alrededor y vi todas las envolturas de las golosinas que había comido ese día.

-Tienes que comer Alex.-La voz de mi madre se escuchaba entre preocupada y molesta.

-Puedo comer acá arriba.-Por que no entendía que no necesitaba "cenar en familia"

-Vamos tu padre y tu hermana ya están sentados, solo faltas tú.

-Yo no les pedí que me esperaran.

-Alex no contestes de esa forma, baja a comer es una orden.

Escuche como mamá bajaba las escaleras, enojado me levante de mi cómodo lugar, y patee una lata de refresco para descargar mi enojo, odiaba estar con otras personas, incluso con mi familia, era tan agotador hablar con ellos de cosas que no me interesaban, y escuchar de sus aburridas vidas, así era con todas las personas a mi alrededor, por eso no tenía amigos, no es que los necesitara, odiaba con toda el alma convivir con los demás todos eran tan aburridos, tan simples, no es que yo fuera especial o interesante, es que en realidad nadie era especial, nadie tenía una razón de vivir, solo vivían y ya, los chicos solo preocupados por ser mejores en el tenis o entrenar para la siguiente temporada de beisbol, las niñas solo trataban de ser más bonitas que sus amigas mientras fingían que se querían entre ellas, pero supongo que eso era lo normal a los 17, practicar deportes, salir con compañeros ligar con chicas hipócritas y falsas y todo eso.

Por eso yo no encajaba, por eso yo era diferente, porque no me gustaba hacer nada de esas cosas me desgastaba el siquiera pensar en tener una plática con un compañero, ya no hablar con una niña.

Maldiciendo baje al comedor, la cena estaba servida, pollo y puré de papas, la comida transcurrió de lo más normal, mamá conto su día, mientras explicaba orgullosa como su hija de 13 años nadaba tan rápido como las chicas de preparatoria, Annie estaba feliz de recibir la atención de papá, a mí me dieron nauseas, después papá conto como en la empresa las cosas estaban bastante estables y si se esforzaba lo suficiente tal vez iríamos de vacaciones a Hawái, mamá y Annie estaban que saltaban de la felicidad, a mí me daba lo mismo, pero me alegraba que le fuera bien a papá en el trabajo eso significaba que mi mesada no reduciría, e inclusive tal vez podría pedir más dinero.

-¿Y tú Alex que tal tu día?- Mi padre me miro con esos ojos azules tan serios que se escondían detrás de unas gruesas gafas, esperaba que la ceguera no fuera hereditaria, pues no me apetecía nada llevara lentes.

-Bien… lo normal…-Los tres esperaron a que continuara pero como no tenía intenciones de proseguir seguí comiendo, deseoso por terminar de una vez aquello y largarme de ahí.

-¿hiciste tus deberes en la casa?

-Sí…-Dios no quería recordar las dos horas que perdía diariamente en lavar la camioneta de mamá, limpiar el jardín y lavar los trastos de la comida.

-Y ¿cómo vas en la escuela?

Pero que le pasaba, por qué tanta insistencia en saber lo que hacía, pero supongo que debo reportar mi desempeño escolar de eso depende mi mesada, así que le dije que todo estaba bien, que pronto darían los resultados de los exámenes pasados, y que estaba bastante seguro de haber sacado A en todos o al menos B+.

-Muy bien, eso es bueno… ¿Y saliste a alguna parte hoy, algún amigo o una amiguita?

Me levante mientras tiraba los cubiertos en la mesa ruidosamente, subí las escaleras furioso, todavía alcance a escuchar el profundo suspiro que dio mi padre.

Cuando cerré de un portazo mi habitación, mi corazón aun latía apresuradamente y mi respiración era irregular, así que corrí hacia la ventana, abrí las cortinas rápidamente y respire el fresco aire nocturno de las calles de chicago, mientras trataba de tranquilizarme, ¿porque insistían con eso, por que seguían preguntando, tanto les importaba mi vida?, tanto les dolía tener un hijo raro, seguro que si seguro les avergonzaba no tener un hijo normal, a alguien que no podía hacer amigos ni relacionarse con personas.

La única razón por la que no me castigaban o mandaban al psiquiatra eran mis calificaciones, siempre había sido el primero de la clase, así que mi actitud retraída y antisocial era tomada como una señal de genialidad, yo sabía que no era un genio, nunca me dio por investigar cosas, ni escribir poemas o novelas, tampoco era un nerd que se la pasara leyendo todo el día, simplemente se me daba entender bien las cosas a la primera, y eso era bastante útil, en realidad jamás me considere especial de manera alguna.

La única cosa que me apasiona, son los videojuegos, los adoro, desde que tuve en mis manos mi primer Gameboy con Pokémon Red, me quede prendado de ellos, vivir aventuras dentro de una pantalla era increíble, de ahí fui jugando casi todos los juegos que salían para la Nintendo, crecí criando pokémon y rescatando a la princesa Peach, mientras usaba la espada con Link, rompiendo barriles con un gorila enojado, y comiendo enemigos con un rosado Kirby, después compre la Play Station, y fui un dragón morado lanza llamas, y a veces corría entre la selva con Crash, cuando cumplí los quince ya tenía una colección de consolas y juegos digna de un museo, pero mi fanatismo con los videojuegos había cobrado un precio, uno muy alto. No sabía cómo hablar con personas sin utilizar un botón para escuchar sus diálogos, lo intente muchas veces pero a diferencia de los juegos las personas reales hablan solo por hablar nunca tienen información útil o consejos sobre el siguiente nivel, solo hablan y hablan sin llegar nunca a un punto.

Así crecí sin saber cómo relacionarme con los otros, y ahora a mis 17 años ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, simplemente no me gustaba la vida tan aburrida y monótona, sin nada de aventura, sin doncellas puras a las que salvar, ni espadas sagradas, ni enemigos malvados, aunque había varios chicos en mi escuela que bien podrían ser villanos de algún videojuego.

Yo me resigne al estilo de vida que ahora llevaba, pero mis padres parecían que aún tenían la esperanza de que algún día su hijo mágicamente se volviera normal, y tuviera amigos y novias, mi padre culpaba a los videojuegos de mi actitud, tal vez tuviera razón pero jamás lo escucharía de mis labios.

Mientras respiraba profundamente, lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos para resbalar por mis rostro, que patético, pero era la verdad estaba llorando, y lloraba por la misma razón por la que mis padres se preocupaban, porque estaba solo, creían ellos que no me dolía, creían que me encerraba día tras día en mi cuarto por que esa era mi decisión, disfrutaba jugar dentro de mi habitación, conquistar mundos rescatar princesas, dirigir un ejército, pero claro que me gustaría jugar fuera tener un amigo, alguien con quien hablar de mi hobbie, y claro que me gustaban las chicas, y me hubiese fascinado poder acercarme a una de ellas y conversar, pero no podía, no podía hacerlo, y me enojaba y me odiaba por ser tan patético, pero es que no entendía como funcionaban las relaciones, no sabía que decir ni qué hacer cuando estaba con otras personas, y ahora estaba solo.

Me metí al cuarto de nuevo esta vez no cerré las cortinas, quería que el viento entrara, me dirigí al fondo de mi habitación, abrí mi closet y mire el espejo que estaba pegado a la puerta de este, ahí estaba yo, un chico alto y delgado con cabello negro y quebrado que se me enchinaba en las puntas de lo largo que lo llevaba, mi rostro era bastante normal, no era guapo pero tampoco era feo, y gracias a que mis padres podían costearse un dermatólogo tenía la piel libre de granos, mis ojos café oscuro (casi negros) eran bastante comunes gracias a mi padre y su anatomía mi cuerpo era delgado, comiera lo que comiera no engordaba un gramo, pero cuando levante mi camisa para verme el vientre me di cuenta que no me haría mal hacer ejercicio, pues tenía una barriga nada atractiva, lo único de mí que me gustaba era mi piel era blanca, pálida según mi madre, muy blanca.

Deje de observarme y de nuevo me senté en el sillón pero no tome el control ya no quería jugar halo, una melancolía me había embargado desde que recordé mis primeros juegos, así que quite el XBOX 360 y conecte la Wii, aun no compraba la Wii U, pero pronto también seria mía, mire en mis repisas y escogí Mario Galaxy, solo lo había jugado una vez pero había sido bastante divertido, hace que poniendo el disco me dispuse a pasar el resto de la noche cruzando la galaxia.

Solo llegué al mundo de las abejas, cuando se me antojo una golosina me levante y agarre mi mochila busque por un rato, siempre ponía todas mis compras en esa mochila, pero solo quedaban muchas envolturas y latas vacías, así que la vacié en el suelo y me la puse en el hombro, no me apetecía pero tendría que salir a la tienda, y comprar suministros, si pensaba pasar todo el juego en una noche tendría que tener comida, era viernes así que me podía permitir desvelarme y gastar mi dinero en dulces, cuando estaba por salir a la calle mi hermanita salió quien sabe de dónde e inocentemente me pregunto a donde iba.

Pensé en contestarle con mi famoso ¿Qué te importa?, pero al mirarla a sus ojos azules y me arrepentí, así que le dije la verdad.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-No

-¿Me traes algo?

-Si… ¿qué quieres?

-Quiero un helado de chocolate y vainilla.

-Ok

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, Annie muy quedamente me susurro.

-¿Sabes que te queremos verdad?

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa miraba el cielo nocturno, las estrellas brillaban más que otras noches o eso pensé, baje la mirada a mi iPod y cambie de canción, de nuevo voltee a ver el cielo, era tan hermoso, me hubiese gustado quedarme viendo aquel cielo, pero mi hermana esperaba su helado y si no me daba prisa se derretiría, cuando estaba a punto de echar a correr, note algo extraño, pero al verlo con mas calma me di cuenta de lo que era.

Cruzando el cielo había un cometa, sabía lo que era pues había visto algunos en la tele y en libros, parecía una estrella muy grande con una cola de luz, era bastante impresionante, parecía inmóvil solo ahí pegado en el cielo, pero yo sabía que en realidad si se estaba moviendo solo que muy lentamente, relativamente hablando, los comentas según yo tardaban varios días en cruzar el cielo de la tierra y después seguían su camino para no volver sino en muchísimos años, como el cometa Halley, pero me extraño no haber escuchado de la llegada de este cometa a la tierra, ni mis profesores ni mi familia ni en la televisión mencionaron nada, pero ahí estaba frente a mí, bueno encima de mí, y era enorme, y de un color azul turquesa combinado con destellos blancos, tal vez simplemente estaba tan encerrado en mí mismo que ignore la mención de este fenómeno astrológico.

Y de nuevo me llego ese sentimiento de soledad absoluta, y suspire, mirando el cometa se me ocurrió, tal vez no fuese una estrella fugaz pero igual y serbia de algo.

Me detuve mire a los lados para asegurarme de estar solo en la calle, después cerré los ojos y desde el fondo de mi corazón desee.

"Deseo, no estar solo"

Sentí un escalofrío pero era normal puesto que era otoño y el viento además de ser muy violento era bastante frio, sintiéndome tonto decidí olvidar aquel estúpido deseo seguí caminando con mi mochila cargada de golosinas, estaba concentrado en la letra de Only one, cuando el piso bajo mis pies desapareció, solo me dio tiempo de comprender que había caído en una coladera destapada, antes de que la oscuridad me tragara, con un fuerte golpe me sumergí en la oscura agua dentro de la alcantarilla, como mi boca estaba abierta por la sorpresa el trague agua sintiendo que me ahogaba, trate de nadar hacia la superficie, pero algo me empujaba hacia abajo, mis pulmones se llenaron de agua y sentí un dolor agudo así que aguante la respiración, de nuevo trataba de nadar a la superficie pero la total oscuridad y mi falta de practica contribuyeron a que no pudiera salir, ya no aguantaba más la respiración así que de nuevo contra toda lógica abrí mi boca para tomar aire y solo trague más agua de nuevo sentí que me ahogaba y dejé de intentar respirar, me estaba mareando y veía puntitos de luz pronto me desmayaría.

Cuando casi me daba por vencido el agua a mi alrededor se volvió azul fosforescente, como si fuese de neón, muchas burbujas se formaron y con una fuerza extraña salí expulsado hacia arriba, cuando mi cabeza entro en contacto con el aire respire a bocanadas, tratando de tomar todo el oxígeno posible, el agua dejo de brillar y sobre mi cabeza solo estaba el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas.

Me sentí tan agradecido por poder estar respirando que al principio no lo note, solo me concentre en flotar y respirar, pero cuando por fin mi cerebro reacciono me di cuenta de dos cosas, una no estaba dentro de una alcantarilla, y dos estaba en medio de un lago.

Me quede ahí mirando a mi alrededor, para confirma que en efecto solo me rodeaba agua, mucha agua, y el cielo encima de mí era enorme, no había edificios o nada cerca que me resultara familiar, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?.

Una enorme luna alumbraba el agua que producía leves olas que me empujaban, mire la luna, se parecía a la que veía desde mi habitación, era redonda y con cráteres y blanca, pero Dios santo esta era como 100 veces más grande se sentía que estirando la mano la podía uno tocar.

Las olas me estaba arrastrando, casi me ponía a nadar contra ellas pero como en realidad no sabía en donde estaba no tenía hacia donde ir así que deje que la corriente me llevara, el agua a diferencia del agua sucia y fría de la alcantarilla aquí era limpia y tibia, y el aire era cálido y suave, se sentía como si fuese verano, pero yo sabía que era otoño, al menos en Chicago era otoño, porque ahora no estaba seguro de estar en mi ciudad.

Estuve mire aquel cielo, tan hermoso que era irreal, y caí en la cuenta de que en realidad yo estaba soñando, la luna no era así de grande, no había mar cerca de mi casa y nunca hubo tantas estrellas en el cielo, era obvio que estaba en mi habitación, y me había quedado dormido mientras jugaba, pero el agua se sentía tan… mojada el viento tan cálido y aun me dolía el pecho por haber tragado agua.

Así que decidí ayudar a la corriente y nade hacia donde se dirigían las olas, tal vez no fuera lo más inteligente pero no veía que más hacer, paso media hora hasta que mis brazos se cansaron, sí que tenía pésima condición física.

Mientras me abandonaba a las caprichosa olas, mire mi mochila que milagrosamente aun llevaba, casi todos los dulces se había salvado pues sus envolturas de plástico las protegieron contra el agua pero el Corneto de Annie estaba totalmente desecho, y había manchado con helado derretido los demás dulces así que tire el inservible helado al agua, y trate de limpiar un poco los demás productos, después me comí un Snicker, y la mitad de una botella de té helado.

Mis piernas se estaban cansadas de patalear para mantenerme a flote, y me preocupaba que no encontrara a nadie ni nada, pronto no podría seguir nadando y me ahogaría, estaba asustado, pero solo un poco pues me seguía repitiendo que estaba soñando, me preguntaba cuando llegaría a la orilla de aquel lago, y sabía que era un lago pues el agua no era salada, y la corriente era bastante suave.

Cuando paso otra media hora, mi reloj de pulsera era resistente al agua, vi por fin la orilla, las olas me habían llevado hacia la costa, desde donde estaba y gracias a la enorme luna, podía ver la playa con su blanca arena, y más haya una edificación enorme con muchas ventanas de las que salía luz, me alegre de sobremanera, así que reuniendo fuerzas nade hacia la playa, cuando llegue totalmente cansado , pise la arena con una alegría enorme, era genial de nuevo sentir tierra bajo los pies, me tire de espaldas y descanse hasta que mi respiración se normalizo.

Cuando por fin me levante, mire a mi alrededor estaba bastante lejos de lo que parecía ser un pueblo, eran casitas pequeñas y muy monas, con tejados verdes y rojos, hechos de tejas como en los cuentos, tal vez estaba muy lejos pero las casitas me parecían demasiado pequeñas, después me fije en el edificio más grande que estaba a unos dos kilómetros, era un castillo, y uno muy grande y hermoso, por alguna razón me resulto familiar, pero decidí dejar eso para otro momento, camine hacia el enorme castillo con la intención de saber en dónde estaba y que estaba pasando, como demonios llegue de Chicago Illinois, a lo que parecía un pueblo europeo?

Pues suponía que de alguna manera había llegado a Europa, las casitas y el castillo eran muy del estilo de Inglaterra y Suecia, podría haberme comido la cabeza preguntándome ¿cómo o por qué? O insistiendo en lo ilógico del asunto pero ese no era mi estilo, así que caminando me dirijo al castillo que era el único edificio con las luces aun encendidas, el pueblecito que estaba a sus pies parecía dormido.

Camine y camine, mientras el agua en mi cuerpo y ropa se enfriaba, me saque la sudadera y me quede solo con la playera, esperando que se secase pronto.

Cuando hube llegado al pueblo, me quede totalmente desconcertado, las casitas no se veían pequeñas por la perspectiva, en realidad eran muy pequeñas yo media 1.70 y los techos apenas superaban mi estatura, eran casitas para enanos o algo así, además los adornos y diseños del pueblo me resultaban realmente conocidos, pero de un modo muy tétrico.

Cuando me asome a las pequeñas ventanas, descubrí que las cortinas estaban cerradas, lo cual me alivio bastante pues por alguna razón sabía que lo que había adentro me asustaría.

Me dirigí hacia el castillo, crucé un puente de piedra, y por fin estuve ante la gran puerta de madera, toque con las grandes aldabas de oro que colgaban de ella, el sonido resonó muy fuerte.

Mientras esperaba un miedo enorme me poseyó el cuerpo, no sabía como pero sentía que cuando se abriera la puerta algo horrible sucedería.

Por un momento pensé en girarme y echar a correr, pero estaba mojado y perdido así que no era buena idea, espere temblando, y no a causa del agua, la puerta se abrió poco a poco se notaba que era bastante pesada, y entonces cuando se hubo abierto por completo ahí delante mío lo vi.

Tal vez grite tal vez no, solo sé que estaba aterrado, que lo que veía delante mío me lleno de miedo, y aunque quería salir corriendo aullando de terror lo único que hice fue desmayarme, pero antes de cerrar los ojos y sumergirme en la inconciencia, lo vi ahí parado con una cara asustada y preocupada… era un Toad, era un Toad con su sobrero azul, con su extraño parecido a un hongo, era un Toad de tamaño real, y vivo.

Entonces comprendí porque me parecía tan conocido el castillo y las casa, estaba en el Mushroom Kingdom.

Wish you where here

Hey Monday


End file.
